The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of IC processing and manufacturing. For these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. In one example associated with lithography patterning, a photomask (or mask) to be used in a lithography process has a circuit pattern defined thereon and is to be transferred to wafers. The pattern on the mask needs to be very accurate and small, which can be adversely effected by any mask defects in the advanced technology nodes. It is desired to provide a high-resolution mask repairing process